


剪红绳

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: backstage story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 某次公演结束时，千景被一个神婆叫住剪红绳的故事无cp，纯cb，卯木千景的后台故事
Kudos: 1





	剪红绳

某次巡演结束，他们路过一座寺庙。它看起来是一个寺庙，又像是一处不知名具的信仰的遗址，门柱朽烂，一株巨大的古木在狭窄的院子里闭目养神。这是一颗上了年纪的樱树，准备开花。捆了一圈又一圈的红丝带形成它的第二层皮肤，花苞拥挤着破土而出。咲也看到这棵树，忽然拉着他往那里去，大声惊叹：“快看，千景先生！我从来没有见过这么大的樱花树！”

千景由着他拉着，本来对此兴致缺缺，但是被咲也的热情打动了。两个人走过去，才发现门口站着一个妇人。妇人身形佝偻，年数已高，拄着拐杖站在门口。咲也礼貌地向她行礼，千景也象征性地点了点头。他们经过她时，她忽然抬起头来，拽住了千景的衣袖。

“你……前缘未了。”她神经兮兮地说道。

  


这件事忽然就在剧团里传开了。起因大概是一成传上inst的一张照片，咲也点了赞，说自己和千景也看到了同一棵树。一成旋即从椅子上弹了起来，说他遇到一个神叨叨的老婆婆，扯着他的衣袖说他前世是一只长颈鹿，现在那只长颈鹿遇到了困难，要求一个御守保平安！

缀让他继续往下说，素材怎么发展到一半就没了，结果左京打断了他。他推了推眼镜，面无表情地说：都是旅游景点常见的宰客手段。万里正在和至联机打游戏，激烈之处，嘴上也跟着飘起来：看来左京先生被骗过啊。

空气陷入沉重的凝滞，只剩下塑料按钮被按的劈里啪啦的声音。咲也急忙补上一句：“我们也遇到那个老婆婆了，确实说了一些奇妙的话。”

一成竖起了耳朵：“什么什么？她对你们说了什么？”

“她说千景先生……什么‘前缘未了’。”咲也想了想，“然后还说什么要去剪线消、消灾？”

比起荒诞的长颈鹿前世，这个明显有趣得多。卯木千景前缘未了，和谁、在哪里、发生过什么，一切都暧昧起来。缀对这个题材非常满意，但没敢继续往下问。这涉及到主人公不愿说出口的秘密，危险又令人好奇，踩到地雷尚罢，万一揭开血淋淋的伤疤，就是冒犯。

“咦，她没叫你们求御守吗？”一成有些惋惜。

“没有。”咲也眨了眨眼睛，“只是带千景先生去看了那棵树，要他剪一个红色布条。”

神婆带他们走到树下，指着一片残破的红布，说这是他命中的束缚，如果置之不理，将来会牵绊他很多。千景当时笑眯眯的，什么都没说，只是发出“噢”的声音，表示在听。红色的布条在风中摇晃，丝线被风雨吹皱，整个揉在一起，上面写的字也模糊了。等她把剪刀递过来的时候，千景拒绝了。

“为什么？”缀好奇地问。至插了句嘴，说前辈非常不浪漫，似乎对这种信仰的东西很不上心。千景理应是讨厌束缚的，就算这是一个美好的愿望，也不愿意去试一试。

他们叽叽喳喳讨论的空挡，处于议论中心的主角忽然推门进来。千景刚刚和泉一起出门，按例大采购，买了一堆日用品。一见到他，一成就大幅度招手，让他讲讲原因。

“为什么？”千景露出点意味深长的表情，“万一那不是厄运，剪了岂不是很可惜？比如是和满开剧团的大家的联系之类的……”

咲也恍然大悟。

欺诈师把塑料袋往桌子上一推，补充道：“开玩笑的。那个女人后来说，剪一次要3000円。”


End file.
